


Bowl of Lights

by AnsakiLyn



Series: Fishcakes [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnsakiLyn/pseuds/AnsakiLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after their date, Sasuke couldn’t help to think of how innocent and adorable his blond is. But, there was always a story hidden behind those beautiful smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Order Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Im really happy that someone actually liked my first fic of SasuNaru! Thank you so much! So after a few requests, I decided to make a sequel for Swirling Fishcake. Note that this story could also be read separately, and for those who have read SF, I did some changes to change Naruto from an undergraduate to a high school diploma to match with this story. I really hope you will also like this one! Enjoy!

“Hnggh…”

A warm sunlight shone through the drape hitting the only one single-sized bed in that room. There a lump of blanket with a spikey blond hair on top moving restlessly.

"Morning love." 

Tan eyelids opened slowly revealing the sapphire behind them. Wistfully looking up the person that was in front of him.

"Hmm, mohning..."

The blond nuzzled his head to the crook of the raven's neck, trying to get comfortable. Sasuke smiled warmly seeing this. He never was a fan of mornings he would usually despise them. But today was different, he would gladly wake up early in the morning just to see this view everyday. He sighed contently, bringing his head to the top of the blond's.

Naruto was almost falling asleep again when he realized something. His eyes went wide.

"TEME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He sat up abruptly hitting Sasuke’s jaw harshly and pushed him off the bed. Making him fall on his butt.

"Ugh, what the heck Naruto?" He glared, oh just scratch that. Mornings are not that lovable... Yet.

"You!" He pointed his hand to the said raven. "What the hell are you doing in _my_ room! Explain!"

"Hn, What do you think?" He smirked while rubbing his bruised butt.

The blond fell quite, Hurriedly he looked down at himself. Lifting up the blanket, he sighed. He felt relived that his boxer was still attached to him. He then observed the Uchiha. He noticed that Sasuke only wore a dark boxer and an undershirt. He blushed, the Uchiha’s unkempt hair in the morning is really _sexy…_

 _Wait that’s not the point!_  

"Like what you see?” He cockily said. A pillow then flew out of nowhere, hitting his face.

“Shut up!” The blond pouted, arms crossed.

The Uchiha discard the abused pillow, he stood up and crawled over the bed towards Naruto.

“W-Wha…?”

Before he could say anything, warm lips were pressed over his own. A muffled sound came from the blond, but then was shut when the blond finally registered what’s happening and kissed back shyly. Sasuke’s tongue roamed inside of Naruto’s damp mouth, tasting his morning breath. Naruto moaned, the kiss lasted for a few minutes before they need to breath for air.

“Idiot.” He smirked.

The blond’s face is now pretty red. And Sasuke loved this. Naruto just looked like those who get their kiss for the first time, and it was really adorable. And what’s best was that this all only for his eyes to see.

“T-teme.” There he goes, another adorable pout. He chuckled.

“Let’s have breakfast.” He stood up and walked out of the door, to the kitchen.

Naruto followed right behind him and he sat on one of the chair of the small dining table. “Bastard still haven’t explain why he’s on my bed,” He mumbles.

The raven who was preparing breakfast for both of them, chuckled.

“You’re the one who invited me remember?" 

“Eeeeh?” 

Sasuke placed both plates of toast with an egg on the table. He grabbed an orange juice from the fridge and poured them to their plastic glasses. He took a seat in front of his favorite blond.

“Sunny side up? Thanks!” Naruto grinned at him at took it eagerly into his mouth.

“Hn,”

“So, youh stiw hap to ekshplaiwn!” He said mouth full of his breakfast. Sasuke chuckled.

.

.

.

They have been going out for two months now. And it's going pretty smooth. Well except the fact that Naruto always tried to fight about eating delicious ramen everyday and Sasuke demanding healthy food. Which of course Sasuke would win. They would also constantly fight over the smallest thing. Like that one time when Naruto about to pick the orange colored toothbrush but was defeated over when Sasuke already took two blue colored ones and paid for them over the counter. 

Sasuke did in fact though proceed with the big project they were about to work on. Byakugan corp, which was run by Neji Hyuuga, was surely out of the list. It came down to only his company and Sabaku corp. Who he was kidding, both of companies were more than enough. Surely this mall would be a success.

After that faithful night, well for Sasuke, Naruto swore to never going out on a date with him again. He was angry that the lovable cat was gone. He was about to keep him as a pet. Though he regretted he ever said that after Sasuke told him that he would ravish him right then in that same spot. He gulped, defeated and with no complains and walked back to the bastard’s car.

Sasuke would occasionally come to Naruto's house to just hang out or stay for the night. Well, just to clear the misunderstanding, they didnt do what we think and expected them to. Naruto had said to Sasuke that he was still a virgin and planning to keep it for someone special in the near future.

_“I’m sorry Sasuke, I couldn't do it. I’m saving it for someone special.” He said, looking down. His blond bangs covered the red face that the blond had._

_Although he knew that the blond thought that he would be disappointed by him, he found that Naruto was just too adorable. He couldn't help and hug the adorable blond._

_“Alright, I understand. Don’t worry,” He promised to himself that he would gain his trust and be this ‘someone’ for Naruto. He would never let go someone as innocent as him anywhere._

_I think I’m falling deeper for this blond…_  

But Naruto is still Naruto. He would constantly asked him to sleep on the couch if he ever sees the raven couldn’t behave properly. So that’s what perfectly happened last night. Sasuke was so stressed out because of his work that he needed somewhere or someone to make him feel relaxed. With that in mind, he smiled and went straight to his blond’s apartment and blindly attacked him. Which made the blond who was working over dinner angry and told him to sleep on the couch. Defeated, he took a pillow and a blanket and sleep obediently on the worn out couch in front of the small TV.

But Sasuke couldn't take it he couldn't sleep. So activating his ninja mode, he tried to sneak up to his blond’s room. It was his victory that Dobe forgot to lock the door. Seeing the beautiful sleeping face on the bed, he crawled carefully next to blond. Being careful not to wake the blond up. He sneaked a hand under the blond’s head, the blond figure shifted comfortably and snuggled more into him. Sasuke was very pleased seeing this and couldn't help to bring the blond closer to him as he hugged him. He fell asleep soundlessly.

* * *

They cleaned themselves up after the breakfast and went to work, with of course a small fight between them when he was trying to shoo Sasuke away from the bathroom when he was about to take a shower. Sasuke drove him to his workplace and promised to pick him up after he was done working.

Naruto parents died when he was six year old, and he lived in an old orphanage. A family once adopted him yet he was given back to the orphanage not a week later. No one ever dared to adopt him since then. It was a small town, so words were very powerful. Words spread that he was the one responsible of his own parents’ death. Everyone avoided him. Even the caretakers neglected him.

When he finally reached the age of 18, he was kicked out of the orphanage and forced to live all by himself. He didn’t know any relatives, he didn't even remember much of his own parents. All he have was this small photo of them smiling that he kept inside his wallet. Yet one day a man with black suit came to his rundown apartment and give shocking news. His parents did give him an inheritance. Although it wasn’t much, but he was extremely happy. It was enough for college.

He dreamt of being a chef and opening up his own restaurant one day. The food at the orphanage wasn't any good, but at least it was something to filled up his stomach. He would always got the less decent food from the other kids and sometimes they would even dare to give him the rotten ones.

He had a weak stomach, so he would try and hold them in every time they did this. When he was finally far from anyone’s eyes, he would throw it up. If anyone ever found him been throwing up their food, he would definitely in big trouble. That was why he liked to sneak up at night, when everyone was asleep, to the kitchen and take whichever food that was decent enough for him to eat. He swore, that if he ever went out of this hellhole, he would make the most nicest food ever and make people happy with it. Not trying to kill them.

So he moved to Tokyo, he took a culinary major in one of the colleges there. He would work part times every time he wasn't in college. And he would try his best finding a job in food industry. So he could also learn while working, even though he was only going to be a waiter he still could learn something.

But it seems fate has another plan for him. The money that he got from his parents wasn't enough to continue his studies. And his savings were only enough for his own living. He yet forced to be kicked out of the school. He was devastated.

But he wasn't about to give up. He got back to his feet and determined that he would continue learning while working. Still, finding a job that was for his own liking is hard. Not to mention the degreeless status that he carries. Out of nowhere, he was suddenly being offered a job by this really nice old man. He was asked to be a cook even though it’s only for a ramen shop. He was really grateful. The old man even gave him a permission to use the kitchen when the shop is already closed. He was also given the permission to invent new recipes for the ramen shop.

And now here he was, working while remembering all of what he had been through. He smiled. He would definitely pay the old man back someday. He never thought that he would meet someone as nice as him in this day of age. Even his daughter was nice! She was very friendly, even though sometimes she really likes to tease him.

“Naruto! Order!” The old man gave him a small paper of orders and he went back to cooking his part of the orders.

“Alright, Teuchi-san!” He took the order and hurriedly prepared them.

“Well, well. Looks like someone is in a good mood today.” Said the well-known girly voice.

“Ayame!” The blond cook dropped his cooking chopstick, startled.

“You startled me! What if I hit the soup and drop it? Teuchi-san would definitely kill me!”

Ayame chuckled, “Ah, I would love and record it with my phone if that ever happens.” 

“How could you! I thought you were my friend. Being bullied by a girl younger than me.” He then mumbled.

Ayame laughed out loud, Naruto is really adorable! She was about to tease more when suddenly Teuchi barked at them to get back to work. They both complied without any complains, the old man would be a demon when he is pissed.

.

.

.

It was around 10 and they were about to finish up the store. Naruto was washing the dishes while Ayame sweeping out the floor. Teuchi was at the back, working on some stuff he needed to do for the store.

“Dobe, Are you done?” Sasuke came in through the front entrance.  He sat himself at one of the chair near the counter. He still wore his working suit, his tie were undone. Looked like he just got off work himself.

“Yeah! In a minute! Just need to wash this stuff and I’m done!” Naruto said without glancing back at Sasuke.

Ayame came inside the kitchen area and put back the broom inside the closet. He glanced at the raven that was obviously checking out the blond. She walked toward him.

“Are you his boyfriend?” She asked smiling.

Sasuke was startled and a bit embarrassed of being caught out by the girl that he known to be his Dobe’s coworker.

“Hn,”

“Man, you are indeed like what Naruto told me!” She exclaimed happily.

“And what did he said about me?” He smirked.

“That you’re a heartless jerk that really lacks of vocabularies.” She couldn't help but laughed out loud at seeing Sasuke’s face. He frowned and glared at her. He really looked like he would kill someone! _Ooops…_

“I’m done!” Came the cheerful voice that was walking towards them, taking his bag.

“Take care of him. He’s been too much.” She said softly at him, smiling sadly.

Sasuke was startled, he was about to asked her when he suddenly noticed of what his Dobe was doing. The blond took of his working outfit in front of them and threw on a red shirt with a nine-tailed fox printed on it. Even though Naruto did this often, Ayame still would blush brightly seeing this. She is still a girl you know.

“Dobe…” Sasuke’s eyebrows twitched in anger.

Apparently the blond didn't notice the killing intent that was going on around them.  So he just continued folding his clothes back and put it inside his worn out bag.

“Yeah?” He looked up at him. His sapphire eyes went wide when he finally saw the dark aura around his boyfriend. He looked at him sheepishly.

“W-what is it Sasuke?” He gulped. He knew that he did something wrong, but he just couldn't think of anything. Was it something he said?

Sasuke only glared at him and walked out of the small restaurant. “We’re going home.”

“W-wait Teme!” He took his bag hurriedly and running after him.

“Bye Ayame-chan! Tell the old man I’m going back home tonight!” He waved his hands at the girl.

“C’mon Dobe, it’s getting late.” The raven was already inside the car.

 “Alright! Be careful Naru-chan!” She said happily, waving them off.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help replying the events that was happening inside the shop just now. What was she meant by that? Is there something that he didn't know of? Well, the blond never did tell him about himself more than what he already knew. He would try and ask him tonight.

“Wow, Sasuke, your apartment is huge!” The blond exclaimed when they were finally reached his home.

“Hn,”

“Woah, look at that, flat screen TV! Must be nice when you watch the football match here, right?” His hands observed the technology. Still being amused by the size of it. He noticed a small black frame beside it.

“Is this your parents, Sasuke?” He pointed to the small photo inside it, there was a young woman standing beside an old looking man. She was smiling why the man only lifted a small amount of smile on his face. In front of them stood two boys who was smiling. He noticed the smaller boy must be Sasuke.

“Hn,” Sasuke remove his jacket and throw them over a bucket of dirty clothes. He walked to where Naruto is and sneakily wrapped his arm around him. Naruto blushed but ignore him.

“And who’s this?”

“My brother,”

“Wow! You guys really looked alike! Where is he now?” Sasuke dragged them back to the dark leathered coach behind them. He snuggled up more to the blond when they were finally sitting. Naruto leaned his head on his shoulder.

“He’s at work, handling the other branches.”

“Your parents?”

“They’re no longer here.” Naruto looked up to see the obsidian eyes, looking sad and empty.

“I-I’m sorry,” The blond looked down, regretted that he ever asked.

“It’s not your fault. It was long ago anyway,” He smiled to the blond and ruffled his hair.

“B-but still…”

“Hn, what about your parents? Are they doing fine?” Sasuke sunk his face into the spikey hair, inhaling the beautiful scent of his shampoo.

“They… they’re also not here. They died when I was six.”

Sasuke was shocked to hear this. He didn't know that Naruto have been living alone since such a young age.

“I live in the orphanage for as long as I could remember.” He smiled sheepishly.

Sasuke hugged him, he couldn't stand seeing the pained face in front of him. “It’s okay if you don't want to talk about it,” He said softly over the crook of his neck.

“It’s okay.  You’ve been nice to me… I owe you this much. And I trust you.”

Naruto told him everything that he could remember about his past, his long live dream, the orphanage. Sasuke listened very carefully. He tried to comfort him in his arms. He was devastated. He hugged the blond so tightly giving reassurance that he was going to be beside him for as long as the blond needed.

He kissed his cheek, forehead, and every little inch of his face. He kissed away those tears that god knows when did them start falling. Naruto finally calmed down and fell asleep in his arms. He carried the blond bridal style and walked to his room. He put down the blond gently on his bed. He was about to leave when a tan hand grabbed his. Those sapphire eyes looked at him pleadingly.

“Stay…?”

And Sasuke did as he was told. 

* * *

**I’m not sure whether this one will be multi-chaptered or not. Let’s see how it goes~**

**Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think! ^^**


	2. Trust

The sound of a busy street was never absence when he was concentrating doing his job. He could just shut the glass window behind him and tuned out all of the sound. Yet somehow he liked it, the constant sound wasn’t annoying it was quite… relaxing.

But it wasn’t everyday to see the young CEO to be musing of like this. Not sure how many minutes or hours had passed since the paper below him hadn’t moved its place from his hands. His eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration, but the obsidian eyes never truly looked like they were reading anything.

A sigh was suddenly heard in front of him. He looked up to see his trusted secretary was standing in front of him. Hadn’t he knocked?

“What’s happening this time, Sasuke?” Shikamaru rubbed the middle of his forehead. It always annoyed him to see Sasuke like this. Meaning that he had to reschedule most of his timetables and that would cutting his sleeping time.

Sasuke only stared at him blankly, not intending to answer him.

Another sigh escaped from his mouth, why did he take this job again? “I don’t know what happened, but there’s another meeting this afternoon after lunch. Hope you haven’t forgot about it.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened. Shit, he totally forgot.

Shikamaru being the genius as he was, already knew that this was bound to happen when he saw his boss coming this morning. He walked up to his desk and placed down the papers that he was holding. “Here are the topics that’s going to be discussed. I’ve marked down which point is necessary or not, and add some observations to it.”

“Hn.”

Shikamaru shook his head, “Just finished off everything that bothered you as quick as possible. I don’t need to reschedule everything from zero again. This week is the most busy week ever Sasuke. Remember that.” He walked out of his boss’s room with a small click from the door.

After seeing that his secretary left, he dropped his head quite harshly on the desk below him. He needed to concentrate.

.

.

.

A couple of days had passed and it was quite normal. Well, if you count meshes up on meetings was one. He still couldn’t concentrate on his works and constantly mixing up his materials for meetings. This of course brought concerns from his coworkers. Shikamaru and Kiba tried to talk him out, well Kiba at least.

Kiba was really determined to see his blond. He wanted to thank whoever could messed up his stoic boss’s meetings, or rather his _works._ And now here he was, back at the ramen shop where he met his blond. Sasuke was reluctant of course. He didn’t want Kiba –of all of people out there, to meet Naruto. He would most likely wanted to dig up everything that he could of what had they had been doing together.

Naruto noticed them immediately as soon as he saw Sasuke and his friends walk inside the small but a bit crowded shop –It was lunch after all. He walked toward where they were seated –near the counter, and greeted Sasuke cheerfully.

“Teme! It’s rare to see you for lunch nowadays!”

“Hn.”

Naruto ignored his sour mood and gesture himself toward the other two.

“Hi, I’m Naruto! Sasuke’s boyfriend.” He said cheerfully while extending his right arm to them. Both of them nodded and shook his hand.

“I’m Kiba! And this is Shikamaru. We’re Sasuke’s friend.” He grinned while gesturing the yawning person beside him.

“Wow, I didn’t know that this bastard has any friends!” Naruto said honestly, making Kiba laughed.

Hearing his own boyfriend saying that, his eyes twitched. “What does that mean.”

“Well, you are a stoic bastard. And you never mention me about friends. So I thought you were one of those lonely old man who was seeking my attention for love.”

“I’m not old.”

“Yeah, says those frowns you held so dear every time. I wouldn’t be surprised if that frown turned into wrinkle in the near future.” Naruto crossed his arms, nodding to himself.

Kiba couldn’t hold back his laughter, he laughed as loud as he could be. Wow, this blond was really something. No wonder Sasuke was interested with him. The man beside him wasn’t in the mood for sleeping anymore he was too joining him, laughing their heart contain. He couldn’t agree more to the blond. 

Sasuke glared deadly at all of them. Oh how he wish that look could kill people.

Kiba took the blond’s shoulder by his arms, “Well buddy. I had to agree with you. This bastard is really hard to deal with, isn’t he?”

Naruto nodded still crossing his hands, “Yeah! He likes to nag everything that I do! I couldn’t even eat my ramen peacefully anymore!” he pouted.

“It’s for your own good, Dobe.”

“But still!”

They talked more for another amount of time. Kiba was instantly attached to Naruto. They have almost have the same personality. They even recommended some movies that later they could watch together. Even Shikamaru joined them. Apparently Kiba and Shikamaru was living right next to each other in their apartment building. Sasuke smiled, seeing his blond so energetic was never tiring. He would gave up everything just to see that smile.

.

.

.

“Wow, your blond sure is something.”

They were still seating at the same spot. Naruto excused himself a while ago as he was called back to the kitchen to prepare orders.

“Hn.”

“What’s going on exactly? It is something to do with the blondie there right?”

“Nothing important.”

“Suits yourself. Looks like anything that bothers you before had gone now.” Kiba grinned at him. Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows.

“You should do anything that you think is right. I know that whatever you choose Naruto will accept it. He’ll understand. I could see it.” Wow, he didn’t know that Kiba could think sometime. He was amazed.

“What? I know stuff too you know.” Kiba crossed his arms when he saw the look Sasuke gave him.

“Hn. Thanks.”

“No problem!” Kiba grinned goofily while scratching the back of his neck. Shikamaru sighed, he really do hope Sasuke would come to his senses again soon. Those paper works were troublesome.

* * *

Ah, finally. The laziest day from the seven wonder, Sunday. The drape of the windows were never opened, making the sun unable to show its glory light –leaving the room pretty dim. There, in the middle of the room were the two man sat snuggled up to each other under the thick blanket. A bright light came from the small box in front of them. A short-haired boy was talking to a similar older fellow in front of him.

Naruto was snuggled up on the crook of the raven’s neck. His big blue eyes never leaving the screen of the television. Sasuke’s head was on top of the blond’s hair. Sneakily smelling his favorite scent from the blond. He looked down observing the concentrate face. Obviously, the blond was pretty into the movie that they borrowed from Kiba. It was a story about a boy who lost his big brother in the fire. The smaller boy swore to take revenge for his brother and seek help from his brother friends.

“Oh my god! Look Sasuke! Baymax is so cute!” The blond turned his head upward looking for Sasuke’s eyes. Naruto’s eyes went wide.

Sasuke eyes never left his face. Their eyes locked to each other.

“You know, you never told me about your parents.” The blond smiled at him softly. He brought himself up a bit and kissed his cheek.

Sasuke sighed contently. He closed his eyes while hugging the slender waist.

“It was a car accident.”

Sasuke tried to explain everything. He believed that it wasn’t just any normal accident, it was a sabotage. Probably from a competitor of his family company. Sasuke and His brother were determined find the killer and put a justice to his parents dead. But they were unable to put their finger to whoever killed their parents until now.

Naruto listened to every details Sasuke gave him. He tried to comfort his raven by hugging him tightly. He never knew that someone could be so cruel to take lives over money. The movie that was playing on the screen was long forgotten as both man were seeking comfort from one another.

Sasuke’s pale hand pulled the blanket more over them and hold the tan cheek softly –facing it to him. He brought his face down right in front of his beloved. He gave his one of the rarest smile to Naruto.

“Naruto…”

“Do you want to move in with me?”

* * *

**Wow, thank you so much for the kudos! I'm glad that you enjoyed them! They motivated me soo much! uvu**

**Well, I guess the next chapter would be the end for this story? Thanks for reading and See you!**


End file.
